


The Fraser Record (Excerpts) [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Series: The Fraser Record (Excerpts) (Podfic Series) [1]
Category: House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski, due South
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "The Fraser Record (Excerpts)" by custardpringle.Summary: "has passed and there continues to be little solid evidence favoring the truth of Constable Fraser's account, an increasing majority of expert opinion seems to be that it sheds far more doubt on his sanity than on the integrity of the laws of"
Series: The Fraser Record (Excerpts) (Podfic Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974070
Comments: 2





	The Fraser Record (Excerpts) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fraser Record (Excerpts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728724) by [custardpringle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardpringle/pseuds/custardpringle). 



> Per the author's request, I want to note that parts of this fic are taken directly from House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski. In the original fic, these sections were italicized and denoted with footnotes. In the podfic, I did not indicate the location of footnotes or use special effects to indicate italic text. The timestamps of the sections in question are as follows: 00:27-00:52; 05:22-06:01; 08:54-10:00.

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

Voice-only version:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mRhpZFyJT4MKCj0-qPwII2aOqgAuGhxu/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-fraser-records-no-music)

Version with music and sound effects:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/105G9CPg-8bdFdyzoP_vKbnuozlnDt0za/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-fraser-record-with-music)

Music: "Cicle DR Valga" by Blue Dot Sessions and "Lucid Coma" by Kevin Hartnell, both via the Free Music Archive.

Sound effects:

From Freesound.org:  
Radio changing channels - Bpianoholic  
Wood creak 02 - dheming  
Low Monster Roar – Robson220pl  
Deep Sea Groan – rcarpo  
Deep Roar Echo 2 – noahpardo  
Walking through snow - Kyles

From YouTube:  
Running Shoes Walk at Medium Pace on Carpet on Wood Floor – Hot Ideas Inc.

Rummaging in bag and shuffling papers effects were created by yours truly.

Thank you to custardpringle for writing this story, and for giving me permission to podfic it. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

Thanks also to Ride_Forever for recommending this and other due South fics to me for future audio projects!


End file.
